Institutions can have different ways of communicating with customers and, the information that is received during these communications can take different forms. Example customer interactions can include in-person and online transactions, communications with institution personnel at physical locations, telephone logs when a customer telephones the institution, online interactions, etc.
These communications can include information that can provide a personal profile of the customer. The personal profile can help the institution provide better service to the customer, such as by offering products that are tailored to the customer. However, because the communications can come from different sources, at different times and because the information can be stored on different computer systems, the information may not be processed in a way that can be helpful to institution personnel.